Furnace
The Furnace is a paranatural entity found in the Furnace Chamber in the Maintenance Sector. Details According to Bureau records, the Furnace has not stopped burning after a considerable amount of time in the Bureau, which suggests that it does not require fuel, oxygen, heat or a chemical reaction to stay alight. The item produces a "wheezing" sound, as described by an unnamed FBC agent in an unofficial correspondence complaint. It is believed that prolonged exposure to the sound it emits could lead to individuals being put under its influence. Affected individuals are encouraged to "feed" the item, with possible food including humans. One known affected individual was Dr. Pierse from the Parakinesiology Department, as discovered from her audio recording of unauthorized research on the Furnace. Appearances The Furnace is mentioned four times throughout the game. What a Mess: Burn the Trash The first mention of the furnace is a side mission given to Jesse by Ahti, where Jesse is required to use her Launch ability to burn 6 containers of "trash" - in reality, containers of an unknown bio-hazardous material. Furnace Research The second mention of the furnace is in a 1:02 minute long FBC Recording entitled "Furnace Research," wherein a lead researcher of the Parakinesiology Department named Dr. Pierse documents her research into the furnace. This audio recording is found to the left of the stairs leading to the furnace. In the recording itself, Dr. Pierse labels the furnace as a "code omega paranatural entity" and mentions how Casper Darling refused to allocate the budget and resources into researching the furnace. She goes on to claim that the furnace can "speak" and proceeds to record the furnace. She mentions that there are no records of the furnace ever being installed in the Oldest House. She is then interrupted in the middle of her documentation by the furnace asking her to "feed" it, which she readily agrees to and asks what it eats. She then says that she'll "...try to find some volunteers," implying that the furnace eats people. Furnace Complaint The third mention of the furnace is in a Non-Official Correspondence entitled "Furnace Complaint" wherein an unnamed FBC agent complains about not being able to burn outdated paperwork in the furnace. The FBC agent continues on by questioning the purpose of the Furnace. "What is the furnace even heating? And who's in charge of it anyway? It's always lit, but I never see anyone tending to it. And the noise it makes, isn't it a little... I don't know, off? I mean, I can't be the only one who hears that weird wheezing or whatever it is." The FBC agent finishes off their complaint by wondering if it is time to replace the furnace. TV Furnaces The fourth mention of the furnace is in a secret puzzle/side mission where the player is required to find 6 TVs showing a furnace, these TVs are to be thrown into the furnace and once the sixth TV is burnt, the player is rewarded with a weapon mod exclusive to the grip that gives a 100% ammo refund upon hit, allowing the player to theoretically shoot the gun forever as long as each bullet hit's an enemy. Trivia * The Furnace is similar to the Moving Letters and Water Cooler in that it appeared in the Bureau with no record of its installation. * The Furnace may have hypnotic abilities that are similar to those of the X-Ray Light Box. * The Furnace usually flares up when an object is thrown into it; however, if the player throws a fire extinguisher into the furnace, it will temporarily dim. Category:Paranatural phenomena Category:Locations